Leviathan's Lament
by RuruZero
Summary: After a crushing defeat by the hands of the legendary Reploid Zero, Fairy Leviathan begins to plot her vengeance against her Repliod counterpart. But her obsession of revenge quickly turns into something more when she begins to realize she may be fighting for the wrong side. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any material related to the MMZ series**

**Author note: This story takes place in the first game of the MMZ series, after the mission "Stop the Hacking" where Zero first encounters Leviathan. I plan to expand with more romance driven plot. This is meant to be a setup for what is to come.**

Walking back from the transerver defeated and shamed was far worse than the wounds she sustained in her recent fight. Never before had she tasted defeat at the hands of the Reploids, let alone one of such magnitude. The base was lost, the hacking modules destroyed, even her favorite blue harpoon with her personal drawings of fish and crabs, destroyed. But none of that mattered at the moment, her thoughts were preoccupied by the Reploid she encountered. His conviction so much stronger than hers, his passion as a fighter unparalleled to anyone she knew, besides maybe Harpuia. And in spite of her intent to kill him he ended up sparing her. She lightly rubbed the place where his Z-saber cut her arm and thought of the shallow cut, how he probably could have sliced her to bites if he intended to, she smiled softly and said herself "Zero, huh...what a stupid name".

Before she realizes what is going on Copy X is standing in front of her with an estranged look on his face.

Levi ,taken back by this , hesitates trying to suppress her fear and surprise  
>"When did he get here?"<p>

"F-F-Failed again I-see, the symbols of strength for Neo A-Ar-Cadia and you guardians cannot contain one L-L-Lone maverick. Simply-y pathetic."

The look of shame was all to evident on her face, her tears would have fallen had she not been afraid for her very life at that moment. She quickly searched for a response but could find none, feeling frustrated her heart quickly swayed to anger .  
>She silently reflected, "Master X is right , how could I, A powerful general of Meikai army have be so easily defeated, it's impossible, unthinkable, how, how, HOW!? Unless... Yes of course, it's all HIS fault isn't it , HE did this , sparing me the final blow, trying to distract me with talk of peace and self proclaimed ideologies , IDIOT! How could I even begin to fall for such an obvious ploy, yes, that must be it, he tried to distract me from my objective, and like an idiot played me for a Fool!"<p>

Levi was quickly reminded she was in the presence of Copy X  
>"Report Imbecile ! What happened to my H-H-Hacking modules I allowed you to use?"<p>

"Destroyed master X, along with the submarines stationed on site, furthermore I will also be in need of repa-" Before she could realize what had happened she was in the ground, blinded in one eye with a numbing and warm sensation spreading from one side of her face, blood began dripping from her nose.

"You dare insult me further? Failed mission, destroyed equipment and still have the nerve to tell Me what you need." After striking her Copy X utilized his flame chip and now a increasingly hot aura was growing. An attempt to flee now would be certain death, but this heat was becoming grasping at her throat with a scorching hand Copy X pulls her near and notices her panicking " I will not kill you, don't be stupid, I have further use for you, if only for a little longer, but my forgiveness does not come without a price."

Tightening his grip as she helplessly writhes in pain like a fish out of water, gasping for air , her skin beginning to dry and chip under the intense heat.

"Fefnir!Assemble a strike force, your to go to Miss Leviathan's precious cove on the eastern side of Neo Arcadia's ocean and it is there I want you...to burn every last living thing there, contaminate the water, and make sure that miss Levi is close enough to feel the heat of the fire."

Fefnir almost protested to this harsher than usual punishment but knew better, "it will be done" was all he muttered.

"Bring a medical team and have her looked at on the way there, I have a special mission that even she can't screw up. So I'll need her combat ready tomorrow. Now get out of my site."

In the proceeding hours she was almost ghost like, looking as though her very soul was ripped out and dragged to the deepest abyss of the sea. The only place in the world where she truly smiled and felt happy , gone in a fiery blaze and she helpless to watch, no words came out of mouth, no tears fell, she simply watched looking as a defeated and broken soldier.

Back in Neo Arcadia she withdrew immediately to her courters. She half expected it to be ravaged and scorched as well but surprisingly was fine. She grabbed her favorite Plush animal, to which there many on her bed, a slightly aged dolphin doll and walked over to her indoor bath, which was really a pool with a waterfall, and lay underneath it letting the chilled water run down her body as she grasped her precious friend. There she still had companies that survived the hell storm, small fish and various sea creatures collected about her sensing their masters distraught and broken heart. She found some comfort in this and it was then she finally felt safe enough to cry, she cried and cried so much she could have brought about a storm.  
>She looked beautiful in the softly light blue room, her curves subtle yet inviting, her deep blue eyes reflecting like the sun on a vast ocean, upon removing her helmet her long silk like hair draped over her, and her slender figure was betrayed only by her prominent chest.<p>

She noticed in the reflecting of the water how beautiful she was, and after some thought , began to think upon how Zero had distracted her with his lies.  
>"Perhaps two can play at that game"<p>

**Author notes: This story takes place in the first game of the MMZ series, after the mission "Stop the Hacking" where Zero first encounters Leviathan. I plan to expand with more romance driven plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

The following day was met with new resolve by Leviathan, having woken up early to reflect on her encounter with the legendary reploid the previous day, the lose of her treasure, and her own wounded pride , she put things in perspective.

"He did this, that crimson maverick." she did not wish to address him as a legend or "Zero", simply identifying him as a maverick, a target to destroy, made defeating him seem more feasible and pondered over his weapons and movements. But this became difficult as her first encounter was one based entirely underwater. Her next encounter would likely be faced on land, his territory.

"Fighting him head on will not work" she said to herself, she needed an edge. "As the only female guardian perhaps this will provide the opportunity I need". She needed more information though, she knew too little about him. It was then the tides of fate would allow for this opportunity sooner than she thought.

Her communicator suddenly flickered on, it was Phantom, "We need to report to Master X" end communication.

"Yeah nice to hear from you too, by the way I am fine thanks for asking." she said to herself, a little annoyed at the lack of concern from a fellow guardian, someone she was forced to view as a comrade. As she thought Leviathan was becoming a little irate, there was no way he wouldn't have heard what happened the previous day. Early on she felt that by being a member of the guardians they shared a bond of trust with each other and common interest , but after having been repurposed to be Generals instead of protectors she was feeling the division of friendship, and simply being viewed as a means to an end. And what end was it that she was risking her life for, the protection of humanity and peace? What peace would wiping out the rebels prove, that a perfect world can be won through superior fire power? She shook her head, "Wait, No, don't lose sight of your gaol or you will fail again, the destruction of that reploid, thats what I am fighting for now, let the humans have this world if they must, let X do as he wishes with Arcadia, the sea is my home and that reploid, that red terror, he is MINE!"

Phantom and Leviathan stood in the presence of X awaiting orders. "You are going to lure this reploid out, this false legend, Zero. It seems the rebels have captured an energy factory and are making use of it to fuel their war machine. This "Zero" far more powerful than originally anticipated, but no matter I want you two to destroy the factory. During this fight observe and learn what you can and report it directly to me upon your return."

"Yes Master X"

"Yes Master X"

Perhaps it was her imagination but Leviathan felt there was some ulterior motive behind this, why send two guardians? Phantom was more than capable on his own, in fact he preferred to work alone, and considering this is on land I would likely only hold him back. But this was soon over shadowed by her enthusiasm at the chance to face the maverick again.

This mission was left to Phantom's discretion so he announced the orders in the field.

"I am going to handle the resistance reploids they have stationed here, I am going to let one slip by to report what has happened and draw Zero out, you just wait for him to show up and stale long enough for me to set the charges, I don't plan of fighting him quiet yet so once I am done we pull out."

"Fine by me" was all she had to say about his directions.

As Phantom walked to the transerver he stopped for a moment "One more thing... make sure the reploid I allow to escape sees you." not elaborating on this he transferred himself.

Leviathan did not bother reading much into this, everything was on a need to know basis so he had his reasons, she was satisfied he left Zero to her.

Phantoms quick work of the rebels was in record time, by the time she transferred in herself the front guards were nothing but bits and pieces. But seeing fellow reploids, maverick or not, killed was never an enjoyable sight to her.

She was just in time to cross paths with the lucky reploid selected to escape, startled by her sudden presence he fell down and in terror did not move. She walked over to him and picked him up by the shoulder, "Leave...NOW!" this snapped him back into realty and made way for the exit.

"Guess my jobs done, now to collect." she could not contain her smile as she waited...

Not 5 minutes later the air cracked and sparked and suddenly in a flurry of bright white light he was standing there, green saber in hand. Without hesitation she jumped at the opportunity and closed the distance, she determined close courters combat with her smaller frame and high agility gave her a better chance of besting him in sword play.

The first strike was a ruse, one to get him off his feet and jump back, taking advantage of her longer harpoon, spun her body for a 360 degree swing and send him flying against the wall. Feeling confident she rushed to continue the attack. Zero was up faster then she anticipated and expected a counter with his saber and rose her harpoon ready for a dead lock. This was soon corrected and meet his fist which knocked her back a good distance. This didn't phase her for long, she evaded Zero's buster with ease as she moved in with murderous intent. Perhaps it was her own frustration with not being able to land a clean strike or Zero's never changing calm demeanor during the fight that was causing her move less elegantly and become more desperate, almost as if she was fighting to prove her very existence.

Leviathan had limited control of water within her proximity, the water in the air was no exception, deciding to drop the temperature to below freezing was a new tactic she wished to try. The frozen floor also meant for better foot work and an advantage on her part. Regaining some composure she shoot a spear head out of the tip of her harpoon directly at Zero at the first sign of his lost momentum and jumped high above to bring down her harpoon with devastating power. Zero nimbly dodged the spear head and rose his blade to meet with hers and crossed weapon. In terms of raw power Leviathan was slightly beginning to over power Zero but with a flick of his saber to the bottom left all her momentum caused her to stumble and with this Zero landed a clean kick to her gut. Nothing she couldn't take but infuriating to say the least.

They came to stand still and stared at one another, feeling tired she decided to breath deeply and it was at this time she realized she was mostly unharmed and lacked any serious wounds, Leviathan's fighting spirit was waning and called out "Maverick! Why don't you fight me seriously, I am no fool, what do you gain by this, EXPLAIN!"

Zero lowered his saber, " I do no wish to kill if I can help it."

"But I am trying to kill you fool of a man, and yet you don't fight me with the same intent?"

Zero looked her in the eyes and explained " When we last meet I came to your base, within your territory and provoked an attack by destroying the facility, I would be surprised if you didn't meet me with such intent Leviathan." Surprised , she suddenly felt herself become slightly embarrassed , " Do not call me by that name! I am a guardian, enemy to the resistance, your bane and you will address me as simply a guardian you maverick!"

"I prefer your name." he said calmly.

How can he act so calm, what is his motivation? She then thought perhaps this was the chance she was waiting for. "Well if you insist" doing her best to put on a smile, "perhaps we have more in common then I thought, I share your sentiment with not wanting to kill if I can help it"

She slowly began walking towards him. "Perhaps things can be different between us, and that we can come to a personal understanding." Leviathan was keeping herself as collected as possible as she attempted her slow and captivating strut towards Zero. He was clearly unprepared how to handle the situation and his demeanor slightly broke as he took a step back.

Perhaps it was due to her not being use to walking in this fashion coupled with still adjusting to walking on land for so long but at some point before reaching her goal she tripped over herself and fell flat on her face... If there were ever a moment in her life she truly wished for herself the ability to disappear or at the very least become something else, a clam perhaps, it would be now. She just lay there for a moment attempting to grasp the situation, in her head she thought "How much must I suffer before I can have my vengeance, one lifetime, two lifetimes worth of punishment? Just let me have this and then I'll turn into sea-foam so I never have to relive this again..."

Zero approached and extended his hand with a slight smirk on his face, "I am not sure what that was about but perhaps you have point, maybe we can learn something from each other" Looking up into his eyes and feeling no malice in his words she extended her hand ready to grasp it.

The moment however was shattered by three distinct shuriken that flew at the very spot Zero was standing. Reacting to this they both got to their feet and faced one another weapons drawn.

Phantom came into the scene directly behind Leviathan and told her, "Charges are set, I watched your fight, were done here." He transferred away. She almost decided to stay longer but knew that under these circumstances nothing would be gained, so she kept her ploy going, "Well I fear our time is up here, don't get yourself killed now, we still have to finish where we left off." shooting him a playful wink and transferred away.

That night it was time to file their reports to Master X. "It seems that maverick is more resourceful than we thought, he was able to disable those charges you set Phantom even after contending with Miss Leviathan, which makes me curious, what did you learn about him?" This question was directed towards Leviathan.

She felt her throat go dry and tried to speak steadily, "Excellent with a saber, speed comparable to phantoms but seems to have a slight disadvantage to enemies with flight capabilities, exhibited proficiency with close quarters combat but even I was able to evade his buster on land, Harpuia is likely the best match for him." X came close to her face and stared at her closely, " I see , and what of his personality, his motives, anything to note on that?" Leviathan thought on this for but a moment,

" No Master X, he is a Maverick, pure and simple."

" I see, well that will be all then , you may leave. Phantom, stay behind, I have some things to discuss with you." At that moment Leviathan couldn't help but notice a slight smile on his face but couldn't be sure, the whole situation had nerve-wracking.

Back in her room Leviathan felt the days fatigue setting in and lay on her large plush animal filled bed. " What was I about to do? If I had taken his hand, what was I intending?" she tossed and turned slightly, "He is too trusting, a fool, an idiot...an idiot that beat me not once but twice now." she sighed deeply,

"Calling him Maverick or Crimson fighter is a bit inconvenient though, I guess Zero will have to do. I wonder if I tried too hard today?" suddenly reliving the embarrassment of her words and actions "Anyone with half a mind would be able to see past my facade, yet he seemed to be taking it all in though, perhaps thats the kind of girl he is into, a klutz...No matter, nothing changes, my final victory will be once Zero has been dragged to the bottom of the sea by my hands."

Walking over to her waterfall she sits at the edge, softly dipping her legs in the water and silently relives the encounter of that day.


End file.
